sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MonikaM97/Doberek + one-shot :3
Witam ;) Nie za bardzo orientuje się w dodawaniu czegokolwiek na wikię, więc postanowiłam, że wrzucę to tutaj. Od jakiegoś czasu prowadzę własnego bloga i piszę tam swoje opowiadania z tematyką SF. To co tutaj wrzucę to jeden z one-shotów , które mam jeszcze w planach. . Uwaga mogą wystąpić sceny drastyczne / brutalne. Osoby wrażliwe lub bardzo wyczulone czytają na własne ryzyko. _____________________________________________________________________________ . Koniec udawania. Zabiła już wszystkich i jest z siebie dumna. Nie mogła dłużej udawać znanej wszystkim kretynki Su. Po długim planowaniu wróciła do swojego dawnego życia Najpierw musiała zdobyć samochód,wiec załatwiła fałszywe tablice rejestracyjne i odpowiednią farbę. Gdy udało jej się ukraść swój cel pojechała do opuszczonego dworku w środku lasu, który nawiasem mówiąc należał do jej rodziny i tam zmieniła jego wygląd. Dopiero po miesiącu zdecydowała się nim wyjechać na ulicę i wcielić swój plan w życie. Najpierw pozbywa się Rozalii, potem Leo i Lysandra. Następnie Kastiela i Nataniela, a po nim Amber i Melanii. Pozbywa się także reszty dziewcząt. Zostało jedynie trzech chłopców, których chce załatwić w tym samym czasie. Alexy, Armin i Kentin to są jej następne cele. Dołączą do reszty "zaginionych" nastolatków. Ona teoretycznie tez należy do tej grupy, a tak naprawdę jest wszystkiemu winna. Jak zwykle czekała z pułapką na drodze swych ofiar. Każdego łapała inaczej, ale potem działała schematycznie i powtarzała anatomie człowieka. Tym razem namęczyła się. Dowiedziała się o planach na weekend chłopaków i na ich drodze do stawu gdzie chcieli rozłożyć namioty wykopała wielki dół. Chciała ich upolować niczym zwierzęta. Widok krwi i cierpienia dawał jej radość i satysfakcję z tego co robiła. W największy stan euforii wprowadził ją Kastiel. Zanim się nim zajęła ocknął się. Na jej szczęście był już przywiązany do stołu i nie mógł uciec.Nie interesowało jej nic. Chłopak myślał że dziewczyna robi sobie jaja, ale był w szoku gdy zobaczył za jej plecami tablicę korkową. Były tam zdjęcia jej celów i większość już skreślony czerwoną mazią. To była krew tych ludzi. Chciał uciec, błagał o litość, ale to ją tylko bardziej nakręcało. Chciała by cierpiał wiec robiła to wolno i po kolei aż zemdlał, a dopiero później wyzionął ducha. Uwielbiała oglądać cierpienie ludzi. To jej dawało sił. Gdy w kamuflażu niewinnej idiotki odcięła się od tymczasowego bólu jej ofiar zabijała zwierzęta. Nocami wychodziła do lasu i tam udawała się na łowy. Mięso się nie marnowało. Zjadała je. Robiła z nich szynki i inne dania, którymi później częstowała znajomych. Zawsze gdy ciotka wysyłała ją po zakupy szła do swojego schowka i przynosiła to co sama zdobyła swoimi rękoma. Nie używała tylko noży. Lubiła strzelać ze starej broni po jej dziadku, która schowana była pod podłogą w leśnym domku. Raz udało jej się złapać niedźwiedzia. Jej radość była wielka i pod pretekstem swoich urodzin wyprawiła przyjęcie, na którym serwowano pieczeń. Śmiała się z niczego nieświadomych ludzi i sama zajadała posiłek, który tak bardzo jej smakował. Z ochotą brała dokładkę jak i ją rozdawała. Dlatego dłużej nie mogła. Wróciła do polowania na ludzi. Robiła to od początków gimnazjum. Na początku były dwie, potem sześć, aż liczba wzrosła do ponad dwudziestu. Gdy tylko ktoś ją zdenerwował znalazł się na celu.Sprawa ich ciał wyjaśniała się dopiero po dwóch albo trzech miesiącach gdyż nie miała później wystarczająco miejsca. Teraz ma go wystarczająco i wszyscy się pomieszczą. Niedawno pozbyła się ostatnich ciał, po półtorej roku rodzice znaleźli zwłoki Laeti podrzucone pod drzwi. Czekała za drzewami. Schowanej w gąszczu jej nie dojrzą. Siedziała cicho i czekała. Wyglądała jak zwierzyna na polowaniu, ale się tak nie czuła. To ich traktowała jako bezbronne łanie, na które czeka głodny wilk czy inny napastnik. Miała już przygotowane chustki nasączone płynem usypiającym i kij aby ich ogłuszyć. Działa różnie, ale ani kropli krwi nie tracą zanim nie trafią na miejsce. Minęło jakieś pół godziny gdy usłyszała głosy. Ar: To pierwszy i ostatni raz gdy idę z wami na biwak - skarżył się Armin. Kt: Nie marudź. Jestem pewien, że będziesz się z nami świetnie bawił. Ax: Twoja przyszła żona się nie obrazi jak spędzisz z nami chwilę czasu - zadrwił Alexy, a jego brat tylko prychnął. Kt: Swoją drogą. Daleko jeszcze? Ax; Serio? Byliśmy tu wczoraj, a ty zapomniałeś - powiedział załamanym głosem niebieskowłosy. Su nie mogła dłużej czekać, ale musiała. Gdy tylko chłopaki znaleźli się n terenie zagrożenie naciągnęła żyłkę. Chłopaki niczego nie świadomi szli naprzód. Nagle słychać było krzyk i dudnienie. Na sam jego dźwięk uśmiechnęła się i powoli podeszła w tamtym kierunku. Na ziemi zobaczyła leżącą konsolę, a z dołu było słychać jęki. Kt: Alexy kretynie, to twoja wina. Ax: To ty się wywaliłeś i nas pociągnąłeś. Kt: Bo Armin..Chwila. Co mu jest? Ax: Ej! Ty! Kurna stracił przytomność. Kt: Jeszcze tego brakowało. Złapali nas w pułapkę na niedźwiedzie, a ten jest nieprzytomny. Ax: Może głową przywalił. Kt: Ty chyba też, bo zawsze gadasz jak popierdolony. Ax: Wypraszam sobie - zaczęli się kłócić, a ona ukradkiem spojrzała jak się sprawy mają. Armin leżał jak martwy, więc jego pierwszego powinna wyciągnąć. Su: Halo? Jest tu ktoś? - Zaczęła udawać zagubioną ofiarę losu. Kt: Aniele chodź i mi pomóż! Utknąłem tu z strasznie denerwującym gejem - krzyknął, na co ona się zaśmiała. Ax: Może jestem gejem, ale nie denerwującym. To ty mnie irytujesz. Su: Jeśli chcecie kontynuować to was zostawię, bo nie chcę być świadkiem aktów yaoi czy przykładów hentai - powiedziała, niby to z pretensjami. Kt: YAOI?! Ja? Nigdy! Jestem hetero w stu procentach! Ax: Jeszcze kiedyś zmienisz zdanie - mruknął. - Jesteś tam na górze? Su: Jestem - powiedziała nieco zirytowana. Ta ich sprzeczka WCALE jej nie bawiła. Jedyne na co miała ochotę to wreszcie zacząć się bawić w swoim domku. Ax: Pomóż nam wyjść. Mój brat jest nieprzytomny, bo uderzył w głowę. - Wreszcie coś co wywołało jej uśmiech na twarzy. Wzięła linę, którą miała w pobliżu i spuściła ją chłopakowi. Su: Zawiążcie mu ją jak szelki to go wciągnę - powiedziała udając wielce zaangażowaną. Chłopaki nie myśląc wcale zrobili co mówiła. Kentin chciał wyjść aby jej pomóc, ale ona ma dużo siły. Przydawała jej się z wiadomych powodów. Czasem niektóre elementy dobrze się trzymały i musiała się namęczyć. Gdy już wciągnęła chłopaka związała go na wszelki wypadek. Nie chciała by się ocknął i wszystko przypadkiem zniszczył. Usta mu zakleiła, a po wszystkim wsadziła go do taczek. Tak. Miała tu wszystko. Niedaleko był domek, o którym wspominałam więc tak go transportowała. Tamci poczekają, a on będzie pierwszy. Do posiadłości dotarła w ciągu kilku minut. Doskonale znała teren i wiedziała jak iść aby się nie spowalniać. Weszła do środka drewnianej chaty i tutaj z małym problemem położyła chłopaka na stole, a następnie przywiązała pasami i łańcuchami. To tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Wróciła do chłopaków i zanim się odezwała podsłuchała ich rozmowę. Kt: A co jeśli to porywacze? Ax: Nie bądź śmieszny. To tylko miła dziewczyna, która nam pomaga. Pewnie teraz próbuje wybudzić Armina i dlatego nie wraca. Kt: Tak. To coś w stylu: "Chodź pokażę Ci kotki w piwnicy" - rzekł z sarkazmem. Ax: Przestań. Nie zostaniemy kolejnymi zaginionym nastolatkami. Tego możesz być pewien. Kt: Niczego nie jestem pewien. Zwłaszcza tego czy czasem nie będziesz chciał mnie zgwałcić. Ax: Nie jestem taki. No chyba, że chcesz. Kt: Nie. Już Ci mówiłem coś na ten temat. Ax: Stary. Ja Cię rozumiem, spoko. Wiedz tylko, ze ona zaginęła tak jak reszta i już jej niestety raczej nie zobaczmy. Kt: Ale z Ciebie przyjaciel - prychnął. Ax: Nie można się załamywać. Uwielbiałem ją, ale niestety prawdopodobnie Su.. - chciał powiedzieć, ale zanim skończył dziewczyna wpadła na pomysł. Su: Alexy? Kentin? Co tu robicie? - Spojrzała w dół z udawanym zdziwieniem. Kt: Su? - Zwrócił oczy na niego. Ax: Ona nie żyje. Przestań majaczyć. Su: Mam się całkiem dobrze - posłała mu przepiękny uśmiech. Ax: SU?! - Krzyknął gdy ją zobaczył. Su: Pomóc wam, czy wolicie zostać sami? Kt: Ja chcę wyjść. Dasz radę? Su: W tym momencie poczułam się urażona. No podaj ręce - położyła się ma ziemi i wyciągnęła ręce. Chłopak się złapał i za pomocą nóg zaczął się wspinać. Było ciężko, ale się udało. Su go mocno ciągnęła i na sam koniec wylądował na niej. Tak bez niczego na niej sobie leżał. Palant. Nawet ten rumieniec na jego policzkach tego nie wynagrodzi. Kt: Przepraszam - natychmiast zszedł. - Teraz Alexy? Su: Chwila - wstała - Dobrze, że tutaj jesteś. Udało mi się uciec i na szczęście trafiłam na CIEBIE. Reszta uczniów z Amorisa jest przetrzymywana i musimy im pomóc. Grozi im niebezpieczeństwo. - Mówiła jak szalona, a tak naprawdę to był pretekst aby z nią poszedł. Już wiedziała co z nim zrobić. Chłopak chwilę się wahał i chciał wziąć Alexego, ale Su jednym zdaniem i maślanymi oczkami wybiła mu to z łowy. Po prostu zaprowadziła go w kierunku domku, a gdy byli przed nim ogłuszyła go i również związała. W razie czego wyszukała telefon i rozebrała go na części, a następnie zakopała. On wylądował w piwnicy. Będzie zaraz po Arminie, który swoją drogą nadal jest nieprzytomny. Potem wróciła po niebieskowłosego, który miał pretensje bo został sam. Szybko o nich zapomniał gdy wmówiła mu, że Armin trafił do szpitala, a Kentin pojechał do niego. Nie zwracał uwagi na nic tylko szedł za nią. Su powtórzyła to co z Kentinem i weszła do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się drugi bliźniak. Zaczynał się wiercić więc trzeba działać. Szybko nałożyła na siebie swój fartuch, związała włosy i włożyła rękawice chirurga. Nie brzydziła się krwi. Problemem było coś innego. Strasznie trudno schodziła. Tłumaczyła sobie, że to kra od Boga i postanowiła go przechytrzyć. Gotowa do działania stanęła przy stole w momencie gdy chłopak otworzył oczy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł przez taśmę na ustach. Jednak jego spojrzenie było pytaniem: Co tu robisz i co się dzieje? Dla niej to było zabawne. Jednak nie miała czasu na wyjaśnienia. Bez zbędnych ceregieli złapała siekierę i jednym sprawnym ruchem pozbawiła go głowy. Chciała krwi i to natychmiast. Nie wahała się. Podstawiła wiaderko aby ciecz mogła spokojnie lecieć. Jego kończyny jeszcze raz się uszyły, ale nic więcej. Wzięła jego głowę i wsadziła do dużo wcześniej uszykowanego słoja wypełnionego substancją, która pozwalała na trzymanie ciała ludzkiego dość długo. Zakręciła go i odstawiła na półkę z resztą takich trofeów. Jego głowę postawiła pomiędzy głową Nataniela i Kastiela, który nawet tu miał ten swój grymas na twarzy. Każdy z nich miał otwarte oczy. Nawet jeśli sami je zamykali to ona sama im je otwierała na siłę. Nie chciała się męczyć z wydłubywaniem oczu więc musieli mieć powieki w górze. Wróciła do Armina, a raczej jego ciała. Wzięła nóż i inne przybory do operacji i rozpruła mu ubrania. to co widziała wcale jej nie dziwiło. Ma lodówkę, w której trzyma i to jak i również narządy kobiece mówiąc ogólnie. Po pozbyciu się ubrań zaczęła rozpruwać ciało. Krew mimo, że leciała do wiaderka to i tutaj było jej sporo. Zaczęła od dolnej części brzucha. wyjęła wszystko: żołądek, jelita dosłownie wszystko. Jego ciało było rozcięte od szyi do podbrzusza więc miała bardzo dobre warunki. Najlepszą frajdę sprawiało jej wyrywanie serca. Dokładnie, wyrywanie. Po utorowaniu sobie drogi i podcięciu gdzie trzeba brała je w ręce i wyrywała. Cieszyła się z tego jak dziecko, które dostało nową zabawkę albo jak nie żyjący już Armin w trakcie grania w jakąś durną grę. Po pozbyciu się wszystkich narządów i posegregowaniu ich w słoiczkach z naklejką, na której były podstawowe dane (kogo, kiedy itp.), zeszła do piwnicy. Tam nie sprzątała. Takie coś jak skóra i kości chowała w wielkiej zamrażarce właśnie tam na dole. Ubrania również przechowywała w starej szafie. Taszczyła ze sobą zakrwawione ubrania, a gdy znalazła się w środku napotkała wzrok chłopaków. chcieli coś powiedzieć, ale gdy niebieskowłosy zobaczył co niesie ta urocza dziewczyna wytrzeszczył oczy. Kentin również się wystraszył. Ax: T-To Armina? - Wydukał. Su: A czyje może być? -Uśmiechnęła się przerażająco spoglądając na chłopaka po czym podeszła do szafy naprzeciwko nich. Otworzyła ją i wyleciały zakrwawione kozaki Rozalii. Ups. Włożyła je z powrotem i wrzuciła ubrania Armina. - Zaraz wrócę panowie - powiedziała uwodzicielsko, puściła im oczko i wróciła po resztki po chłopaku. Właściwie została skóra, bo dłonie i stopy oraz wiadomo co zostało wycięte i schowane. Niosła to wszystko ostrożnie na rękach. gdy znowu weszła na dól usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk, który należał do brata tego czegoś co niosła. - Będziesz następny - powiedziała mijając ich. Na ich nieszczęście jej cel był zaraz obok nich i aby otworzyć zamrażarkę położyła swoją zdobycz tuż przed chłopakami. Byli bladzi jak ściana, a Alexy dodatkowo płakał oparty o ramię towarzysza, któremu zbierało się na wymioty. Na ten widok uśmiechnęła się. - Nie. Wracam do poprzedniej wersji. Będziesz na końcu. Pomęczę Kentina i będziesz słyszał jego krzyki - zaśmiała się wkładając resztki jego brata tam gdzie chciała i zamknęła urządzenie. - Chodź skarbie - podeszła do brązowowłosego i podniosła go. Był tak przestraszony, że się nie opierał. Alexy krzyczał i błagał abym nic mu nie robiła, żeby chłopak mnie powalił na ziemię, ale szok tak działał, że nic do niego nie docierało. Nawet sam położył się na stole naszej pani doktor. Przywiązała go i tak jak obiecała zaczęła tortury. Najpierw odcinała palce u dłoni co wywołało ukochane przez nią krzyki bólu. Widziała łzy w jego oczach i uśmiechała się. Działała stopniowo, palec po palcu, aż się znudziła. Stopy odcięła od razu i wtedy chłopak zamilkł. Nie paprała się więcej z takimi szczegółami i zrobiła to co z Arminem, tylko w trochę innej kolejności. Alexy na pewno słyszał, bo specjalnie zostawiła pootwierane drzwi. On się nie mógł ruszyć, a ona mogła go torturować. Gdy skończyła, co tak jak w przypadku niebieskookiego zajęło je trzy godziny, zaniosła ubrania do szafy. Mogłaby je wszystkie zanieść razem, ale chciała straszyć ostatnią ofiarę. Gdy on umrze już nikt nie zostanie. Su się nagle znajdzie, a reszta pozostanie niewiadomą. Niosąc kolejne resztki ciała do zamrażalnika przyglądała się uważnie celowi. Tępo gapił się w sufit i na nic nie zwracał uwagi. To wiadome poddał się. Mogłaby już świętować, ale to się stanie gdy zobaczy go w kawałeczkach. Stało się. Cała trójka wylądowała na półeczce z głowami. Była tak zadowolona z siebie, że postanowiła się nie ujawniać. Zostanie tu i będzie dalej polować na ludzi. Tak. To idealna decyzja. Umyła się, przebrała i wybiegła. Gdzie jest teraz? Rozejrzyj się uważnie, bo prawdopodobnie właśnie Cię obserwuje. Przecież znasz jej sekret.. _________________________________________________________________________________ Dotrwałeś/aś do końca? To gratuluję. Chyba nie jest tak źle co? Po tym co tam pisałam możnaby pomyśleć, że jestem jakaś chora, ale to nie prawda. Miałam pomysł i napisałam, w mojej głowie chyba wszystko w miarę dziala xd Proszę o opinie i wytykanie błędów. Będę wdzięcza :3 Pozdrawiam i zapraszam tutaj :D Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach